


so nearly eighteen |levi x eren|

by why_liz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: CEO Levi, Eren Is a Tease, Eren is 17, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple Smut Scenes, Oops, Plot With Smut, Rich Levi, Underage Eren, dad erwin, did i say smut, eren knows exactly what hes doing, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, erwin is erens dad, i dont know honestly, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_liz/pseuds/why_liz
Summary: Levi visits his long-time friend, Erwin Smith, for business.Erwin just won custody over his teenage son, Eren, so Levi finally gets to meet him.No matter the guilt and crushed morals he experiences, Levi is determined to impress the brunette while Erwin isn't looking.(a/n: don't worry it's not creepy, eren's age isn't that much of a focus. don't crucify me I thought it was an interesting idea)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	so nearly eighteen |levi x eren|

**Author's Note:**

> i won't bore you dont worry :)
> 
> it's my first time using AO3 instead of Wattpad so I don't know how to get any engagement with the work I'm just praying for the best lol
> 
> i'd really appreciate comments and kudos if you like the story - it hella motivates me to write more!!  
> enjoy!

I pull the keys out of the ignition. I have to have a moment to sit back and stretch my arms over my head, I'd just driven five hours. I drove my Bugatti all the way, which I cherished, so I even felt bad for the car. After a few long seconds of getting my thoughts together, I open the door and get out to retrieve my suitcase from the back. The black Prada suitcase is heavy. I lock the car, which I'd parked in the drive next to Erwin's red Honda.

This neighbourhood has tidy streets and pretty houses and the white summer sun brightens the atmosphere. Erwin's house is a nice white-brick house with a neat front porch and drive. There are two sports bikes leaning against the side of the house and there are potted flowers on the porch. I walk to the porch and dust my jacket with the palm of my hand before ringing the doorbell. I hear the ring echo from inside. The door is pulled open and a broad, hulking blonde stands there.

Erwin smiles a grand smile at me and pulls me into an immediate hug. I hadn't seen him for over a year, despite the fact that he's my best friend. I'd been so caught up in my business that I had no time to visit him, and he'd been busy winning custody over his son. I sport a half-smile and I pat him on the back before letting go. "Good to see you, Levi," he said. I cross my arms and look at his biceps with a raised brow "you look bigger than I remember you, you've been working out, haven't you?" I asked. He chuckles and says, "no, you just seem to be getting smaller." I narrow my eyes and sigh, punching him on the forearm as I walk through the door. The inside of his house is cosy, with plenty of photos and decorations. I was over to help him with his start-up business because ever since he's started looking after his son, he's wanted to become a stay at home dad and hence, start a business from inside his home. I was staying for a few weeks, or longer depending on how everything went. "Well, do you want me to show you around?" He asked me. I let go of my suitcase "yeah, that would be helpful."

He started showing me the house, starting with the kitchen, dining, living room on the first floor. The upstairs held three bedrooms, a bathroom, and an office. I was staying in the spare bedroom, which was opposite Erwin's room. Next door to me was another bedroom, which I assumed belonged to Erwin's son. He showed me inside my room. "I tried my best to clean it up in here, I know how you like it," he said as we walked in. "Not a bad job, actually," I say slowly, admiring the clean furniture. The room was fairly large, with a white carpet floor, a bed, a desk, and drawers. There was a window that overlooked the garden "though, next time wipe the dust off of the window frames, too," I said as I ran my finger over the frame.

I looked out the window. There was a boy on the lawn, sitting up and facing the sun.

He wore a white top and small pattered shorts that showed off long tanned legs. I forced myself not to look at him, realising that it's probably Erwin's son, but I couldn't help it. He had hair the colour of fine hardwood, glistening in streaks of lighter browns. His skin was blessed with a bronze tan. I watched as he opened his al-pine green eyes. They were gorgeous, he was gorgeous. I'd never seen Erwin's son before because he lived with his mother; I'd only seen a photo of him when he was five, in Erwin's wallet. My heart jumped slightly as Erwin stepped beside me. I shot my eyes away and cleared my throat "is that your son?" I asked, batting my eyes away from the window. "Hm?" He asked and peered out the window "oh, yeah, he's been out there in the sun all day - I keep telling him he's going to get sunburnt but he doesn't listen."

Later, in the evening, we sat in the dining room at a long oak wood table. I had paperwork stacked in tall piles. After Erwin showed me around and I freshened up, we got to work and had been at the table for hours now.

Erwin went to have a shower and I was left downstairs sipping my black coffee, flicking through paper. It was late, probably past midnight. I watched the steam dissipate from the surface of the coffee when I heard the creak of someone walking down the stairs. I raised my eyes, assuming I'd see the towering blonde walk through the doorway. 

Instead, an unfamiliar sleepy voice spoke "Dad?" mid-yawn. "Are you up? Can you make me a hot chocolate?" The boy stepped into the doorway and widened his drowsy eyes when he saw me. 

He tugged down on the band T-shirt he was wearing, that cut off upper-thigh, and spoke "oh." I tried to force my eyes not to stare at his bare skin but they defied me. I think to myself, he's definitely at the end of his teens, and hope that he was older than eighteen. I pan my vision up to his face, and his cheeks are glowing red. He parts his lips to speak but I interrupt him "I mean, I'm no one's dad but I could try," I shrugged, looking him in his pretty eyes. He giggles and tugs at his bottom lip with his fingertip; my conscience tripped with guilt because his little laugh made my breath hot. I watched him intently. He leaned against the doorway, looking at me just as closely. He's relaxed into the situation and removed his hands from his shirt, moving them to cross his arms over his chest. The brunette flicked his eyes over the paper on the table then asked: "is that car outside yours?"

I sat up in the chair "unless your dad spontaneously bought a Bugatti, yes." The boy laughed with an open mouth "I wish," he muttered. Eren looked around, then walked towards the end of the table, picking up a loose sheet of paper and tilting his head as he examined it. He ran his fingertips down the edges of the thin white paper "what's your name, again? Mr Ackerman?" The brunette looked up at me and discarded the paper, letting it drift down through the air to the tiled floor. I was staring at him, getting an eye-full of the by while I had the chance.

I took a sip of my black coffee. I was getting worried that Erwin would come downstairs and uncover the scene. It wasn't incriminating but the way he looked at me was.

"Levi," I corrected him.

"Mr Ackerman," he repeated with a small smirk. I chuckled to myself and shook my head "Okay, kid, that's fine too."

Erwin's footsteps sounded as he walked down the stairs and entered the room. I tore my eyes away from the boy and angeled my vision at the paper in front of me. "Eren, hey," Erwin said in surprise, "I didn't know you were up, is everything okay?" Eren turned around to face the blonde "yeah, I just wanted hot chocolate," he shrugged. Erwin nodded "ah," he paused "if you want I'll bring it up to you." Eren stood up "okay, thanks," he began walking away but turned to face us before he left. "Goodnight dad, Mr Ackerman," he was speaking to both of us but only had his gaze on me. He smiled gently and walked away.

Eren left the room and I felt a tension fill the air, between Erwin and I. I can feel him looking at me while I put on an act of ordering papers.  
"I see you met Eren," Erwin sat down next to me and shuffled through documents. "Yeah," I cleared my throat. He sighed "what did you two talk about?" Erwin asked. "Not much," I said "he just asked me my name." I was praying that my face hadn't gone red. "Alright, then." Erwin's shoulder relaxed and he hummed very quietly.

I knew what I was about to say would get me in trouble but I risked it and spoke, "say, how old is he?" I asked. I kept my eyes down but out of the corner of my vision, I saw Erwin's movement freeze as he glared at me.

I needed to know, it nagged at me. I needed to know for my own sanity because it was evident I couldn't keep my eyes off him. "Eren? He's 17," Erwin told me. I nodded. Nearly 18, I said to myself, then repeated it. "When's his, uh, birthday?" I avoided Erwin's eyes and started scribbling numbers into a Tax return sheet.

Erwin stopped handling the paper and put them down on the table, he crossed his arms. I looked at him. He had his brows tensed. "March. Why?" He asked - no, demanded. I stopped and met his eyes "I'm just wondering," I said defensively. He kept his pupils on me for a further few seconds until he directed them back to the papers. March is seven months away, only seven. That's not bad.


End file.
